


Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Secret Admirer, im so bad at tagging, literally zero skating lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Yuuri gets flowers from his secret admirer
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 69





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i was digging through my google drive and found this sitting here!! i started writing this in september of 2017 and it was almost finished but for some reason i ended up dropping it, not exactly sure why. anyway i thought it'd be nice to finally finish it off and post it so here you go! hope you like it :^)  
> also please let me know if there are any errors!! i'll fix them asap.

The first flowers Yuuri received were gloxinias. He found them sitting on his desk next to his computer in a pot filled with dirt. Underneath it was a note that just said, “gloxinia - love at first sight.”

Of course, Yuuri thought it was a mistake, so he went downstairs to tell his mother and father about it, only for them to shake their heads and laugh.

“Oh Yuuri.” His mother sighed, looking up at the flower that was now resting in her husband’s hands with a fond smile on her face. “What are we going to do with you?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed as his father pushed the flower pot back into his hands. He shot him a questioning look only for his father to shrug.

“You have a secret admirer.” He said simply, and that was all it took for Yuuri to become a stuttering, blushing mess.

“What’s this about a secret admirer?” A familiar voice piped up behind him, and Yuuri quickly turned around to see Victor coming toward them with the Russian Yuri at his side. Victor then noticed Yuuri’s tomato red face and the flower pot resting in his hands. “Yuuri!! Your first admirer! How cute, they sent you a flower.” Victor cooed, leaning down to gently stroke at the petals. 

“Who would like the pork cutlet bowl?” Yurio asked, scowling at the flower pot.

Victor just ignored Yurio and stood up straight again, smiling down at Yuuri. “Do you know the meaning behind the flower?”

“Uh, well, they left a card with the meaning but I kind of forgot it.” Yuuri admitted, smiling back at Victor sheepishly.

Victor’s smile only grew. “It means love at first sight. I wonder who it could be.” He said, his voice held a teasing note that made Yuuri feel like Victor might know more than he was letting on. 

It seemed like Yurio knew too, considering the fact that he began scowling at Victor and started to look a bit green.

“Yurio?” Yuuri called hesitantly, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You look a little strange.”

“Shut up piggy! leave me alone!” The teenager shouted, rudely brushing Yuuri’s hand off and rushed out of the room. Everyone just stared at him as he ran out, feeling a bit stunned and confused.

“Teenagers.” Victor said with a chuckle, throwing an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. “We should get ready to leave, we don’t want to miss our flight.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement and handed the pot back to his parents, asking them to take good care of it while he was away. He then let Victor drag him to the car with all their luggage and Yurio, waiting to take them to the airport.

* * *

Yuuri didn’t expect a flower from his “secret admirer” while he was in China, it was completely insane for the person to follow him here. But there was a knock on the door, and when he opened it, all that was there was a white petunia covered in pink hearts laying on the ground, as well as a small note that said “surfinia heartbeat - your presence soothes me”.

Yuuri knew that he should have probably been a bit nervous about the fact that his admirer was following him and even knew his room number, but his heart burst with affection and happiness as he picked up the flower, bringing it closer to his face to observe the pink hearts stained on the white petals.

Whoever sent this must be serious, he guessed. No one would do this for a prank, would they?

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice shouted, and Yuuri looked up to see Phichit rushing over to him, wrapping him up in a suffocating hug. “You didn’t retire!”

Yuuri laughed and put a hand on Phichit’s back. “I decided it wasn’t time yet. I thought you already knew though?”

“Well, after I heard the rumors and saw how you and Victor were acting that day, I couldn’t bring myself to look at the news. I was scared that if I did check, it’d become true.” Phichit admitted, pulling away from the hug and gave Yuuri the most serious expression he ever saw the boy wear. “Never do that to me ever again, it was the most terrifying experience of my life.”

Yuuri blinked, completely taken aback, but then his face softened and a smile made its way onto his face. “Sorry. I promise.”

“Good. Now what do you got there?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri quickly put his hand behind his back and shook his head.

“I-It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” He told him, his smile transforming from happy to nervous. Phichit’s eyes narrow and he holds out his hand.

“Hand it over, Katsuki.” Yuuri sighs and pulls his hand from behind his back, dropping the flower into Phichit’s hand. 

Phichit carefully picked up the flower and brought it closer to his face, his eyes widening when he saw the pink hearts. “Wow Yuuri, this is amazing! Where’d you get it?”

“Uh, someone put it outside my door.” Yuuri says awkwardly, and Phichit’s eyes dart over to him, surprised. 

“Wow.” He mumbled, looking back at the flower in awe. “I never thought he’d actually take my advice.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped for a second.  _ Phichit knows _ . “Who took your advice?” He asks innocently, hoping the boy would slip up and expose Yuuri’s admirer. 

Phichit just looked back at Yuuri and gave him a smug smile. “Sorry, can’t tell you.” He said, handing Yuuri the flower back. “Gotta go, Coach wanted me to see me about 5 minutes ago. See ya later!” He waved, running away before Yuuri could ask anything else..

_ Well, there’s always other opportunities to find out who this admirer is _ , he thinks to himself looking at the flower again. He sighed and walked back into his room to get his skates, turning all his focus back on winning the Cup of China.

* * *

“And now, to end it all off, a quad flip! Let’s see if Katsuki can land this at least-”  _ Shit.  _ “Looks like he lost his footing on that last jump.”

“Didn’t look like there were enough rotations either.”

“I wonder what happened to him, he’s been doing fantastic so far- why is he slipping up now?”  _ Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP! _

“Well, whatever it could be, I hope it sorts itself out soon. I hate seeing Katsuki have an off day, especially after doing so well this season-” Yuuri barrelled past the bathroom door and locked himself in a stall. He was having  déjà  vu, it felt like his final season before Victor came into his life and filled the voids that he never even knew existed before.

_ Victor _ . Oh god, if he wasn’t sure about being Yuuri’s coach before, this would settle it. Yuuri did horribly out there, he missed every single jump in his free skate- he’s never done that before! He dropped his head in his hands, feeling tears escape his eyes and fall freely past his fingers, splashing on the ground.

“Yuuri?” A gentle voice called, and Yuuri stiffened when he realized it was Victor. This was it. He was going to end their relationship and Yuuri would just give up skating forever. “Yuuri? I know you’re in there.” He saw Victor’s shoes from under the stall, and he decided that it would be easier to rip off the band aid than to just run away from the cold, harsh reality of life. Yuuri slid the lock open and pulled the door open, still covering his face with one hand.

Victor stepped into the stall and moved Yuuri’s hands away from his face, pulling his face against him and gently combed his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Yuuri just wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and tried burying his face even further into Victor’s coat. 

The two of them just stayed like that for a while, Victor silently reassuring Yuuri while Yuuri sobbed his heart out, his eyes hurting from the infinite amount of tears. Then, Victor pulled Yuuri’s head off of him and knelt down to look at him, his hands cupping Yuuri’s face.

“I-I’m sorry Victor, I don’t know wh-” Yuuri was cut off by Victor’s gloved finger pressing against his lips, and Yuuri noticed that Victor didn’t look upset at all. Instead, he was smiling, as if the free skate never even happened.

“Let’s go back to our room, hmm?.” He said in the softest tone Yuuri’s ever heard him use, his right hand moving away from Yuuri’s face to grasp his hand. “I want to give you something.” Yuuri nodded, so Victor pulled him up, shielded him from the press’s eyes as they made their way back to their hotel.

The ride in the elevator was silent, until Yuuri decided to break the ice with the one thought stuck in my mind. “Victor, after this, I would understand if you didn’t want to coach me anymore-” Victor’s head whipped around, his eyes wide with shock.

“You think I want to quit being your coach because you made a mistake?” He asked, and Yuuri didn’t know what else to do other than to nod. “You make mistakes constantly, why would this time be any different?”

“Because… Because…” He tried to think of a valid excuse, but his mind drew a blank. Victor seemed to realize this and his smile made an appearance again.

“The reason why I’m here is to help you learn from those mistakes, Yuuri. What kind of coach would I be if I left you when you needed me the most?” He asked, and Yuuri scoffed.

“Coach is the last thing I would use to describe you.” He said, and Victor laughed, throwing his arms around Yuuri and pulling him into a hug as the elevator doors slid open.

“Well, whatever I am to you doesn’t matter.” He said, opening the door to their room, “Wait here, alright? I will be right back.” Victor disappeared into the room, and after a couple of minutes, Yuuri decided to go inside anyway. They were both going to end up in the room anyway, why does it matter if he just walked in.

He sat down on his bed, smiling when he saw the photo of him and Victor. Yuuri was smiling at the camera with his classic innocent smile that everyone adored, while Victor just looked at him with the happy expression that hid his true emotions. Yuuri remembered that Victor was acting very strange that day, he had a permanent blush stuck on his cheeks and would begin stuttering any time Yuuri did anything.  _ He was probably sick that day, he is human after all _ .

“I thought I told you to wait out there?” Yuuri turned his head to see Victor standing at the doorframe of the bathroom, one of his hands hidden behind his back. Although Yuuri was curious to know what Victor was hiding, he just shrugged and gave Victor a small smile.

“I got tired of standing around. I hope you don’t mind.”

Victor walked over to him, his hand still behind his back. If Yuuri didn’t know Victor as well as he did, he would’ve thought the other man was nervous.

“Yuuri,” He began, looking down at him. “I did not know how to express my feelings toward you with words, so I turned to your friend for help and he said this would be something you would like” Victor finally pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of tulips. “I hoped you enjoyed receiving my flowers as much as I loved sending them to you.”

Yuuri stared at the bouquet, then at Victor, then at the bouquet again.  _ This isn’t real life, it can’t be _ , he thought to himself, tearing up a little. Victor’s eyes widened when he noticed the tears, and he dropped the bouquet and got on his knees, cupping Yuuri’s face with his hands.

“Yuuri, are you alright? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, Phichit said you would like it and I’m very sorry if I made you unhappy-” Yuuri grabbed Victor by his shoulders and smashed their lips together, hoping that it would send the message that Yuuri couldn’t express with words. Victor relaxed into the kiss and hummed softly as Yuuri slid his arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer. A few moments later, the two of them broke apart for air, giving each other soft smiles. 

“We could’ve been doing that a long time ago.” Victor sighed wistfully, and Yuuri snorted.

“Yeah, if you just asked me out instead of sending me flowers and cards.” He said, squeaking a little when Victor pushed Yuuri down so he was laying flat on the bed.

Victor flopped onto Yuuri, curling up into a little ball next to the younger man. “It’s not my fault that you’re completely oblivious and didn’t know it was me who sent you the gloxinia.” He replied, dropping his head resting on his chest, listening to Yuuri’s heartbeat.

“You would’ve done the same thing as me if you were in my situation!” Yuuri cried, moving his hand to Victor’s hair and gently combed the white locks with his fingers.

Victor laughed, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist and snuggling into his chest. “No, I would have probably thrown the flowers away.”

“Really?!” Yuuri glanced down at Victor, but he only could see the top of his head. “Why?”

“Yeah. I didn’t like people.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Drunk Yuuri.”

“Victor!”

Victor laughed again and moved his head so he was looking at Yuuri. “Sorry, but that’s what really happened. You were just too cute!”

Yuuri groaned and covered his face with his hands, pushing Victor off of his chest and rolled away from him. “Stooooop!”

“Alright, fine.” Victor relented with a laugh. “Do you know what those flowers mean?” He asked, the smile that was on his face growing wider when Yuuri turned back around to face him, looking excited.

“Well, Phichit told me that tulips in general mean perfect lover.” Yuuri told him.

“He is right, but I was focusing more on the color of each flower.” He said, pulling out the yellow one tulip.

“The yellow could represent two things, but it usually means happiness.” Victor explained and then pointed to the variegated tulip. “This one means beautiful eyes, because you do have very pretty eyes Yuuri. I love them.” He looked up to see Yuuri’s eyes swimming in tears once again, a huge smile on his face. Unable to resist, Victor leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, but quickly pulled away so he didn’t get sidetracked from his mission.

“This last one,” He began, pulling one red tulip from the bouquet and presented it to Yuuri. “It is a declaration of love.” He announced, relishing in the way Yuuri’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed. 

“L-Love?” Yuuri whispered, wondering if this was all just a dream. God, he really hoped it wasn’t a dream. He snuck his hand over to his thigh and pinched himself, flinching slightly.  _ This was real _ .

“Yes, love.” Victor confirmed, looking at Yuuri fondly. “I love you, Yuuri. Will you accept my feelings for you?”

Yuuri managed to choke out a “Yes!” before throwing himself at Victor, tears of joy streaming down his face. Victor just smiled and put his arms around his lover, holding onto him tight.


End file.
